Resolution
by Rhea ossa
Summary: Sakura has finally let it all go. She just wants to get away from everything; she just wants to be free. But will that freedom come at a price? What will she do when she runs into Kakashi only days after she leaves Konoha?  Will she ever be free? Rated M
1. Chapter 1 My Resolution

My Resolution

I could never understand why I loved him so much, but I did, I still do in a way. I loved the old him, he was my first love, and my feelings for him will never change, but I'm older now and I understand it more. He was everything to me and then he left. He left me after I gave him my heart. I don't believe I'll ever get that heart back, and I don't ever want it. Over the years I grew a new heart, one that he will never have, and this time I won't give it away so carelessly, I will keep it. I never regretted falling in love with him, he was a mistake, but I never can regret it. He changed so much, and it took me a while to notice it, and sometimes I still catch myself thinking he is the same, but he's not. Uchiha Sasuke was cold hearted and power hungry, but he's no longer like that, he's now just broken and full hatred.

_Sakura_


	2. Chapter 2 The Last Goodbye

**Heya!**

**Okay this is my first story so i hope it goes alright.**

**The story takes place about 2 years after The Forth Shinobi World War.**

**Sakura is 18-19.**

**Naruto is the Hokage; Tusnade stepped down a year before and is assisting him in his role a Hokage.**

**Sasuke is in prison, he was captured after Naruto defeated him.**

**Madara disappeared after being mortally wounded by Naruto, and he is believed to be still alive bidding his time till everyone forgets about him.**

**And that's about it really…. Well okay not reeeally, but you get my point. I'll explain more as the story progresses.**

**-Rhea **

* * *

><p><span>The Last Goodbye.<span>

Sakura walked down the dimly lit corridor, dragging her feet slightly. On the outside her face displayed a perfectly constructed bored expression, but inside her inner's forehead was scrunched up in worry, doubt and fear. It was taking all her will power to not turn around and run out of this _place_-this prison. But she knew that if she truly wanted to have resolution that she had to do this.

Stopping a few feet from a steel door ladled down with locks and seals, Sakura took in a deep breath and prepared for the heart ache that would follow this meeting. Turning to the guard she gave a sharp nod, signalling him to open the door. The next minute that followed was probably the most frightful minute in Sakura's life up until then. Opening the door the guard turn towards her. Sakura's gazed at her feet willing them to move forward, not wanting to look up. The guard stepped back allowing her to pass, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you, Sakura-_chan_," Sasuke sneered. He sat facing her with a blind fold over his eyes, chained to a chair. His dark blue hair now hung past his shoulders in tangles, the face she once day dreamed about holding now looked worn out and tiered. Even though she could not see it she knew he had a seal on his stomach blocking all chakra flow within the body. Right now the great Sasuke Uchiha was as helpless and pathetic as a rabbit caught in a snare.

"Well you can't really _see_ me, now can you, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura hadn't prepared for her AMBU persona to come out, but she guessed it was for the best.

"No, seems I can't. Too bad, guess I can't see your pretty little face." Sakura knew this would happen; he was provoking her, seeing how she would react.

"Really now?" she was going to toy with him now, just like he had toyed with her. "Right now I wish I was blinded; then I wouldn't have to see you."

"It was you who came here."

'_Well his arrogance surely hasn't gotten any better' _Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious," Sakura rolled back on to her heels leaning against the cold cement wall.

"So came here just to stare at me or do you have something to say, cause if you haven't noticed, I quite busy." Sasuke's face twisted into a cruel smirk.

"Jackass," murmured Sakura.

"What was that Sakura, I didn't seem to catch that?" His face contorted into a sickening smile that sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"I have a question for you Sasuke….. Do you really know what it is you gave up, leaving Konoha to train with that snake bastard?" Sakura's gaze hardened, she really hadn't thought of what his response would be but all she knew was that after this, it would all be over.

"God Sakura," he spat. "Is that all you care about? Of course I knew what I was leaving, I was leaving a pathetic village that could do nothing to help me improve, and I'm glad I left here. This village ordered the death of my clan; they forced my brother to live the life of an S-class criminal!"

Signing slightly Sakura let a small smile cross her face, if only for a second. This was the resolution she needed. The final string attaching her to this village was gone.

Sasuke noticed the change in atmosphere, before he could comprehend the mean Sakura was behind him. A feeling of déjà vu overcame him before everything went black.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update this when I can when I can be asked too. **

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while, sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy.**

**Anyways let's get on with the story...**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><span>And when its all over...<span>

As Sakura jumped from tree branch to tree branch she replayed her last few days in Konoha over in her head.

* * * (_4 days earlier_) * * *

_Sakura had arrived back from her latest S-ranked mission exhausted and dangerously low on chakra. Before relaxing __at home __she __quickly reported into the Hokage, giving him an overview of the mission and telling him that she would hand in the re__port in the morning. Collapsing onto her futon Sakura couldn't muster up the will powe__r to take off her grimy clothes;__ the shower could wait till the morning. Kicking off her boots Sakura let herself fall into a deep dreamless sleep. _

_For most AMBU the relaxation periods between their missions consisted of a few days at most, but Sakura happened to be one of the few that were privileged enough to have a week in between them. If she hadn't been one of Konoha's top medical ninjas she would have blamed Naruto for her shortage of missions. _

_For a long time she had been thinking of taking a break from the shinobi realm. Sakura loved her village, but she had been through so much in the past few years she just wanted to get away from it all. Most of all she wanted to find herself again, sure she had gotten over Sasuke, but that didn't mean she was going to bounce back and go on with her old life. No, she was sick of her life, it was so basic, so routine, she got up, helped out at the hospital, went on missions, hung out with the occasional friend every other weekend, etcetera; in Konoha there was nothing new, nothing different. _

_The next morning when Sakura awoke, she quickly wrote up her mission report and headed off to the Hokage tower. Before going there though, she stopped by Ino's family's flower shop to say hello. The blonde was her best friend along with Naruto. Both of them had moved on from Sasuke a long time ago, but unlike herself, Ino had found someone new, that someone being Chōji Akimichi. The two of them had been dating for the past year and Sakura wouldn't be surprized if they got engaged in the next couple of months. It was one of the things she was going to miss out on, but she knew that Temari would step up and fill her shoes in the role as best friend for Ino. The two blondes had bonded after Ino caught Shikamaru and Temari making out in the hospital after Shikamaru was injured during a 'training session' with Kankuro- who had just found out about their relationship and asked Shikamaru for a 'casual' sparing match. To say that she kept it a secret was a lie, Ino had practically announced it to the whole village before Temari shut her up. Of course then Ino forced Shikamaru to buy flowers for the sand Kunoichi every time she visited the village. And after a while the two just became close friends._

_Walking into the flower shop Sakura found Ino arranging a bouquet of Bee Orchids and Orchid Lilies, with some Gypsophila popping out here and there. Turning around the blonde quickly jumped to hug Sakura._

"_How was your mission? Did everything go as planned? You didn't have to sleep with anyone right? 'Cause I'll kill Naruto-baka if you did." Ino continued to ramble on for the next few minutes till Sakura covered her mouth._

"_My mission was fine pig, nothing went wrong, and do you honestly think Naruto of all people would send me on a mission where I was required to sleep with someone?" Sakura shook her head at the blonde woman's antics. _

_Laughing slightly Ino turned around and continued arranging the flowers. "Yeah, yeah whatever forehead, so I have this guy friend who's single and he's looking for a-"_

"_If you set me up on a date with Kiba or Kankuro-san I will murder you." Sakura glared hard at the blonde, too many times before had Ino tried to set her up with one of the shinobi from Suna or the village._

"_Actually it's neither." Ino turned away from her work once again._

"_Do I know them?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Then no."_

"_Aw but Sakura, you don't even know who." She wined._

"_Fine who?" She crossed her arms._

"_Gaara."_

_Sakura's eyebrow began to notably twitch, her glare hardened and she all but burned holes through Ino's skull. "Hell no."_

"_But why? He's a nice guy, he's Kazekage and most of all he's drop dead gorgeous." _

"_No, pig. It would never work out and plus he's Naruto's best friend." Sakura loved Ino really, but it was at times like this that she just really wanted to knock some common-sense into the girl. _

"_Fine, I'm just saying forehead, you should start looking for a guy." Ino sighed giving into defeat easily._

"_Pig I've had a few boyfriends before and right now it's not a good time to be looking for one." Sure she had dated a few guys, well only two but neither of them really worked. First was Neji, after being promoted to Jōnin she had been put on a few missions with him and after the third or fourth they started dating. It was never serious and after only a few months the two of them broke it off. Neji was now happily dating Tenten, it had been obvious that he was in love with her, but Sakura went for him anyways. Then she started dating Sai, her former team mate and they dated for a solid nine months before they too broke things off. Thinking back on she notices how she never wanted a relationship that lasted, both of the guys were not emotionally there for the relationship- Neji because of Tenten, and Sai because, well he just isn't emotional. _

"_So you're really serious about leaving?" Ino looked her directly in the eye._

"_Ino, you know that I've needed to get way for a long time," Sakura began. "Now since Tusnade has taken over the hospital, Naruto's Hokage, Sasuke is in jail, and you're with Chōji-san, I finally feel as if I can leave, and have no regrets about it."_

_Sakura grasped both of Ino's hands, "Ino-pig you're my best friend and I love you, but I need to go. I promise that I will come back, I just don't know when yet. Maybe in a year or maybe in 10, 15, I don't know, all I know is that I can't stay here forever."_

_Wiping the tears that rolled down her face Ino pulled her best friend into a hug. "I'll miss you."_

_Standing back Ino smiled brightly at Sakura, "So when do you leave?"_

"_Soon, within the next week, I just have to say goodbye to everyone."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I need you to keep this safe for me baka, and when I get back it had better not have gone missing." She joked as she handed over her Hitai-ate to Naruto.<em>

_Tears leaked from the Hokage's eyes as he pulled Sakura into a bear hug. "When you get back I'll have become the best Kage in the world. Believe it!"_

_Laughing Sakura hugged Naruto one last time before stepping back, "Well you and Gaara can fight over that title. Tell Kakashi-sensei I'm sorry I couldn't tell him goodbye in person. Goodbye Naruto."_

_And with that Sakura turned around and left, she only had one more person to go and see, Sasuke._

* * *

><p>Sakura would miss all her comrades and friends, but she was happy to leave it all behind her for now. Speeding up as the sky darkened above her, Sakura hoped she would make it to the small village before sunset; she really didn't want to sleep in a tent.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have a clue when the next update will be and I'm sorry if there's mistakes I just typed this up and only reread it once or twise. <strong>

**Review Please.**

**Rhea**


End file.
